


Our Love is Like Rain and Blue Skies

by iovestories



Series: Marauders Era Tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost everyone survives, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Post-First War with Voldemort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovestories/pseuds/iovestories
Summary: The story of the Marauders’ Era from Dorcas and Marlene’s point of view
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/original character, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene mckinnon/original character, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black/Original Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Era Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711759
Kudos: 3





	1. Third year: sunrise at the quidditch pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Check my Ocs list to get to know the characters better:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/13JGnKdz1askUYulyJP9Xzc9oDceWouCBpFhUwfXc2hU

**November**

_ Marlene _

If you ask me, the Quidditch pitch is the best place in Hogwarts. You may think I'm bias because I love Quidditch, but even if that's true - I do love Quidditch - you can't deny the beauty of this place.

That’s why I always come here, either to read, write or just calm myself down, this place is perfect.

It's Saturday and all my friends are sleeping - it's 5 am maybe I should be too- so I quietly took my journal and sneaked out of our dorm.

I'm still wearing my pajamas under my robe, but no one can see me here, right?

"Can't sleep?" a voice asks

_ Guess I was wrong _

I turn around, there's a girl sitting two rows above me. I can tell from her red scarf that she's a Gryffindor, she has dark caramel skin and curly black hair.

_ I feel like I know her from somewhere… _

"I like waking up early" I say "what's your excuse?"

"Insomnia" 

She goes down the stairs and sits next to me.

"What are you writing?" she leans towards me and takes a look at my journal

I close it and put it next to me - on the other side, where she can't see it

"Nothing" I lie

"Sure" 

We sit in silence for a moment, she's watching the sun rise, I'm trying not to watch her do so - she's pretty, okay?

She catches me looking at her and smiles

Suddenly I remember her 

"I'm Dorcas" 

"I know"  _ okay that sounds weird _ "I mean, I've seen you before… you trained with the Gryffindors when their seeker got hurt"

”Hm” she nods ”and you are?”

”Marlene”

”Nice” she says ”I like your hair”

_ Oh, that's a first _

”Apparently you are the only one” I smile, humbly

”How come?” she winds her fingers in my hair ”it's cute and it fits you”

”Try telling that to my mother” I say ”she almost had a heart attack when I got home from the hairdresser”

She laughs

”And people make fun of me and say I look like a boy”

_ And a dyke, but she doesn't have to know that _

"Seems like you’re hanging around with the wrong people" she says "want to hang out with me and my gang later?"

_ Gang? _

"Sure…” 

"Great" she stands up "you can meet us at the library after breakfast, now I'm gonna let you go back to whatever you were doing" she winks

And then she's gone.

_ I like her already _

***

_ Dorcas _

”So where exactly did you two meet?” Mary asks, she’s lounging on a chair, her feet on the table.

We are at our spot in the library - two tables near a huge window and well-hidden by the bookshelves. We claimed it ours last year after James  _ accidentally _ ruined Lily's homework for the third time by spilling ink all over it - ”I swear to God he's doing it on purpose” she said. Remus told us about this place - he used to come here whenever he needed to be alone.

”At the Quidditch pitch” I say ”she’s cool, you'll like her hair”

”Wait, are you talking about that Ravenclaw girl with short hair?” Lily raises her head

She's doing Mary’s homework, they bet on how long it would take for James to get detention, she lost.

”Yeah” 

”Dorcas?” I hear someone calling my name 

”Over here” both I and Mary say at the same time

Soon Marlene emerges from behind the bookshelves, a friendly smile on her lips.

”Marlene meet the gang” I gesture towards my friends

”We are not a gang” Lily corrects me ”Remus is the only one who's part of a gang, and it ain't us”

Remus blushes and kicks her ankle under the table

”I’m gonna call you Marls” I say

”Thanks”

”Don't be shy ” I tell her and pull a chair next to me ”come on, sit with us”

”You like Quidditch, don't you?” Remus asks, gesturing towards the golden snitch pendant on her necklace - I wonder if she made that.

”Yeah, ” she says ”I will try to get in the team next year”

”Really? What position?”

”Beater”

”Cool” Mary says ”Dorcas wants to be a seeker” I nod ”And Remus will narrate the game”

”What? No!”

”Yes!” I agree ”and then you're gonna curse the other players and everyone will know your true colors”

Lily snorts

”Being friends with James and Sirius does not make me a bad guy”

”Come on,” Mary says ”We all know you are the one behind all the pranks”

Remus huffs, rolling his eyes

”See” I point a finger at him ”you can't deny it”

Marlene laughs, like, genuinely laughs

”You lot are the funniest people I've ever met” she admits 

”I'm guessing the Ravenclaws aren't that good this year, huh?” I ask

”They are” Marlene says ”they just don't like me”

”Well, there's something wrong with them” Mary says ”Because I met you five minutes ago and I already like you”

”Thanks” she smiles


	2. Third year: Late night poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my Ocs list to get to know the characters better:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/13JGnKdz1askUYulyJP9Xzc9oDceWouCBpFhUwfXc2hU

**December**

_ Marlene _

November passed in a blink of an eye, and the faster the time passed the more I found out about my new friends.

Mary is the most extrovert, she's friends with almost everyone on Hogwarts and she’s well aware of all the gossip going around the school.

Lily is definitely the smartest person I've ever met but, unlike many other students, she doesn't think she's better than us because of it.

Remus is the kindest, though he's also extremely introvert, he keeps it to himself and he has walls built all around him - I hope one day he'll let me in.

Dorcas is amazing, she's funny, brave, a little bit clumsy and awfully confident. She has strong opinions and I've never seen her change any of them because of somebody else - though she's always respectful.

”Hey, pixie cut!” Mary called me one Sunday afternoon 

She gave me that nickname a few weeks ago when I was ranting about how much I hate my name - ”It sounds like an old lady's name!” I had said ”All old ladies were kids once though” Remus had pointed out. Now she calls me Pixie Cut - she does love my hair- while the others call me Marls - Dorcas’ idea.

”Yes?”

”Lily made something for us” she takes my hand and starts to drag me through the hallway ”You have to see it, it's brilliant!”

We go to our spot in the library where the others are waiting for us. There are three blank sheets of paper along with three muggle pens on the desk, Lily is gesturing towards them and talking fastly while Remus and Dorcas listen carefully.

”We are here” Mary says and they turn to look at us

”Marls, you won't believe what Lily did” Dorcas says

”It’s amazing” Remus adds

”Shh” Mary cuts them off ”Let her talk”

We all look at Lily

”So, ” she starts ”Remember when we were talking about how we wished you were a Gryffindor so we could talk after curfew?” I nod and she goes on ”Well, I had some free time so I did some research and found some really cool spells that wizards' spies used on the last war" she carries on "they needed a way to communicate without leaving any traces, so they enchanted 2 or 3 sheets of papers like this one" she gives me one of the sheets, it looks normal to me "and pens" she hands me one of the pens, it looks as normal as the paper

"The magic behind it is hard to explain" she continues "but basically you write a message on one of the sheets" she takes one of the pens and writes on the sheet in front of her 

My eyes widen as the words "Hey Marls" magically appear on my sheet

"And it will show up on the others" 

"Oh my God Lily this is incredible!" I say

"I told you she's a genius" Mary elbows me

"Me and the girls share a dorm so we'll have one" Dorcas says "Remus will have the other" she gives Remus a pen and a sheet "and you'll have that one" she points at the one I'm already holding

"The only rule is that you cannot show it to anyone else" Mary adds "do you hear me Remus?"

He rolls his eyes

"For the thousandth time, I. Don't. Share. Everything. With. Them"

"Good" Lily says "Because if you do I'm gonna kick your ass"

***

Lily's magical paper might just be the best thing that happened in Hogwarts yet.

I don't sleep much so before her invention I would spend hours in silence, staring at the sealing with nothing else but the thoughts in my head, and believe me, that's not good. 

But now, I can talk with Dorcas and Mary -Lily and Remus usually go sleep early- all night long, discussing the most random things, like, for example:

**Me** : What if Thomas Edison was a wizard and electricity is just some advanced type of magic?

**Dorcas** : Benjamin Franklin was the one that invented electricity

**Mary** : Wasn’t he a politician or something 

**Dorcas** : yeah, he had a lot of free time

**Me** : okay then he was a wizard, anyway that's not my point

**Mary** : Electricity does seems magical if you think about it

**Me** : Right?

**Dorcas** : But lightning are electric and they aren't magical

**Mary** : Who said that?

**Dorcas** : science!

**Me** : Oh my God! what if science is magic?

**Remus** : are you all on drugs or something?

**Mary** : oh, hello remus

**Remus** : is 4am, go to sleep.

  
  


*****

I look at the clock again, 5 am

_ Okay, I give up _

_ I’m not ot sleeping tonight _

I open my trunk and pick up the magic paper

_ Anyone is awake?  _ I ask

Nothing 

I’m almost giving up when two words appear in the sheet

_ I am _

I know is Dorcas because of the handwriting- the  _ A _ s are more rounded

_ What’s up?  _ I write

_ Thinking _

_ About? _

_ Random stuff _

_ Like?  _

_ What’s in that journal you carry around like is your baby _

I stop, I’ve never told anyone about my journal - I don’t trust people not to judge me for it- but there’s something about Dorcas that makes me feel safe, like I can tell her anything, I trust her, I’m not sure why but I do

_ Just some stuff I write  _ I answer 

What stuff?

_ Poems  _

_ Cool, can you show me one? _

_ Do I really have to? _

_ I won't push you _ she writes  _ but if I die of curiosity, it will be totally your fault _

_ Fine _

I take my journal from the trunk, taking a good look at it, this journal is like a part of me, I poured my feelings, my soul, into it and showing it to someone it’s the last thing I want to do, but this isn’t just someone, it’s Dorcas and I want her to know who I am. I open it on the last page I wrote then copy the last poem in the paper

_ ”You burn in my heart _

_ like a forest fire _

_ Filling my lungs with smoke _

_ I need you by my side _

_ To breath and feel alive” _

She doesn't answer -  _ okay, maybe I shouldn't have written a love poem (at least it’s not about her) _

_ Are you still there? _ I ask

_ Yeah _

_ Is it that bad? _

_ No, no, it's beautiful _

_ Thanks _

_ I think we should go to sleep  _ she writes _ is really late _

_ Okay… _

_ Goodnight  _

_ Night _


End file.
